


Victory Celebration

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Love Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: With Walpurgisnatch dead, Kyouko and Homura feel like celebrating. With each other. In a love hotel.





	Victory Celebration

**Victory Celebration**

  
Homura grunted as Kyouko dropped down into her lap. The black-haired looked into a widely grinning face, two fangs poking against Kyouko’s lower lip. Homura raised an eyebrow as Kyouko got comfortable, rubbing her body back and forth against Homura’s thighs.  
  
“What is it, Kyouko Sakura?” Homura asked, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
“Ah, come on,” Kyouko said with a big smile, shaking a stick of pocky out of a container, strongly reminding Homura of how people handled cigarettes in movies. “Is that any way to be acting? We _won_, girl!” Kyouko waved a hand at the shattered skyscrapers, the billions of broken glass shards gleaming wetly as the sun started to break through the thinning clouds over head. “And you know what _that_ means, right?”  
  
“Enlighten me,” Homura said, shifting around a bit and hoping that, if Kyouko didn’t get off her lap soon, then at least she wouldn’t look down.  
  
“It means we’re going to fucking _party_,” Kyouko said, biting the stick of pocky in half. She failed to grab it as it fell, and looked down at Homura’s lap.  
  
“Ha!” Kyouko laughed, reaching down and grabbing the stick in two fingers. With the rest of her hand, she rubbed the bulge in the center of Homura’s skirt. “Well, I’m for partying. Your body’s for partying,” Kyouko said with a shit-eating grin as she rubbed Homura’s cock a bit harder, “so what does your mind say, huh?”  
  
Homura rolled her eyes. But she was getting _very_ hard as Kyouko touched her. And Kyouko was… not _cute_, not exactly. But she was attractive. And it wasn’t as if either of them would be cheating on anyone by having sex. Not with Mami being a _very dedicated_ sempai to Madoka and Sayaka.  
  
“Alright,” Homura said. “Can you contain yourself long enough to make it to a bed, or would you prefer to fuck in the rain, on top of a building?”  
  
“Gahah!?” Kyouko squeaked, suddenly turning almost as red as her hair. “Whoa, really? Ah, well,” Kyouko blushed even harder as she looked down and rubbed the back of her head. “I mean, if you want to, but I was-!”  
  
Homura cut off Kyouko’s nervous blathering by tilting her head up and planting a kiss on Kyouko’s cheek, almost on her mouth. Kyouko froze and then, just as Homura was about to withdraw, she turned her head and made the kiss be on her lips. Homura almost froze at that, before bringing her hands up and resting them on Kyouko’s hips. She could feel her cock getting _really_ hard, straining against her panties and skirt as she felt Kyouko’s body heat rising up through her red dress.  
  
Kyouko pulled back, her cheeks a different kind of red. She was breathing heavily, and she kept on glancing up at Homura before looking away, and then looking right back. She nervously fidgeted, which felt _really nice_ for Homura, since she was still on top of the black-haired girl.  
  
“Well…” Kyouko said, before trailing off. “Let’s go find somewhere a bit… yeah, a bit more nice.”  
  
At least with the city like this, it shouldn’t be a problem to get into a love hotel without anyone noticing. And Homura had the perfect place a kilometer away.  
  
And it seemed that they would be the last people using it, as well. A semi-truck was laying in it, from the first to third stories, and the exterior was pitted with shrapnel from Homura’s handiwork. Well, the rooms on the left side were still intact, so Homura and Kyouko could enjoy themselves, even without showers or power.  
  
The two of them jumped through a shattered third-story window, and started looking around. On the second door Kyouko forced open, she stopped to whistle.  
  
“_Nice_,” she said, waving Homura over. “Perfect for the two of us.”  
  
Homura looked around at the red and purple décor of the room. It _did_ seem to fit the two of them. And even if it didn’t, Homura had seen about as much of Kyouko’s bare shoulders and lower thighs as she could take. She was ready to see what the redhead had underneath the rest of her body.  
  
Kyouko jammed her spear across the door after they entered, ensuring that nobody would be opening it anytime soon from the outside. Then she turned around to look at Homura. Homura could still see a trace of nervousness in Kyouko’s expression, but it was convincingly buried underneath a familiar, cocky attitude.  
  
“So, let’s get going,” Kyouko said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She started to tug at her red and white boots while glancing up at Homura. “Come on, let’s get down and dirty. I’m ready for this, aren’t you?”  
  
Homura raised an eyebrow at that. But it wouldn’t do a thing to call Kyouko out on that. It certainly wouldn’t do anything about Homura’s arousal. Instead, she walked over to the bed as well.  
  
Homura detransformed, instead of trying to get naked. Her combination of high heels and leggings looked wonderful, showing off her legs to a great extent. They didn’t come off easily, though. Instead, Homura decided to just remove her civilian clothing.  
  
Homura remembered that she had left for the fight as soon as she had breakfast. But she only remembered that once Kyouko started giggling and pointing.  
  
“Just because this is a bedroom,” Kyouko laughed, pointing at Homura’s pajamas, “you better not be planning to hit the hay just yet.” She kept on laughing, and didn’t stop when Homura threw her top at the redhead.  
  
Her incessant laughter only really ended when Homura pushed her down to the bed. _Then_ Kyouko gasped, before a nervous smile spread across her face.  
  
Homura followed Kyouko’s gaze downwards, as the redhead stared at the cock hanging down from Homura’s body. Homura had managed to get completely naked while Kyouko was still almost completely dressed. Well, that wasn’t a problem. It would be _really_ nice to fuck Kyouko in her meguca dress.  
  
Homura licked her lips as she bent down for another kiss.

*******

Kyouko swallowed heavily as she stared up at Homura. Okay, this was it. She was going to have sex. But first! Kissing Homura.  
  
Kyouko reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of Homura’s head, holding the black-haired girl close against her. She could feel Homura’s cock pressing against her through her red dress. And she could feel Homura’s tongue sliding into her mouth.  
  
Well, like hell Kyouko was just going to lay back and take that! She pushed her own tongue back, gradually forcing Homura’s tongue back into her mouth. _There_. That was better, and how things should be.  
  
Kyouko ran a hand down Homura’s body, before falling down to her own body. She started fiddling with her dress, trying to remove enough of it to let Homura get into her.  
  
This was Kyouko’s first time, but hey, she knew what she was doing. You couldn’t spend a few years as Mami’s student and not learn a thing or two. And anything she didn’t know, her body could help with. Because Kyouko was _horny_.  
  
Kyouko flipped her skirt up and slid her red and white panties down her body. She shivered, knowing that Homura could see her pussy now. Although Homura was busy kissing Kyouko’s face, which was _kind of_ making it hard to strip. Not that Kyouko was going to tell her to stop, though.  
  
“Come on,” Kyouko moaned, reaching down and wrapping her hand around Homura’s shaft. “Get that thing inside of me.”  
  
Homura nodded and looked down. Kyouko tensed up, and then forced herself to relax as she felt Homura pressing against the entrance to her folds. There was some pressure, and then Kyouko moaned, feeling something that was _way_ better than her fingers were.  
  
“Oh my God,” Kyouko moaned, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. “Shit, are you all the way in already?”  
  
“No,” Homura said, sounding a touch amused. “Just my head.”  
  
Okay. Okay, _wow_. Kyouko was going to get _stretched_ by this. She opened her eyes and met Homura’s gaze. She firmly nodded. There was no way that Kyouko was going to back down now. She was horny, Homura was coldly beautiful, and the two of them were going to _fuck_.  
  
“Get going,” Kyouko said, slapping Homura’s flank. “Don’t you know it’s rude to keep a beautiful, classy, intelligent lady wai-hey! I saw that!”  
  
Anything further Kyouko had to say on Homura rolling her eyes was cut off as Homura started to slide deeper into Kyouko’s pussy. She moaned, gasping as she felt herself getting forced open. It wasn’t really _painful_, but it sure was different, and Kyouko had to constantly force herself to relax as she tried to tense up.  
  
Kyouko tried to distract herself by touching Homura’s breasts. And it was nice to find somebody with breasts smaller than hers. And that were even firmer than hers. Kyouko flicked a nipple, ignoring the look Homura shot her, and started massaging the very small breasts, feeling a bit of fat and a lot of bone underneath her fingers.  
  
Homura moaned as she slid deeper and deeper into Kyouko. Kyouko was doing a lot more than moaning. She was gasping and cooing and making pretty much every noise that came to mind as she felt herself get hollowed out.  
  
And it was starting to feel really, really good. Kyouko was shivering underneath Homura as she felt the other meguca’s cock slide in and out of her. The sensations that were traveling up and down Kyouko’s body were so much more intense than masturbation ever had been. Kyouko loved it, and she loved that her orgasm _had_ to be even more intense than the climaxes she got jilling herself off.  
  
Homura was playing with Kyouko’s breasts, just like Kyouko was still playing with Homura’s tits. Kyouko hissed through her teeth as she felt Homura’s fingers tugging at her nipples. It felt good. Not as good as what was coming up through her pussy, but still _damn_ fine all the same.  
  
“Homura,” Kyouko half-moaned, half-growled, “don’t treat me like I’m some princess. Fuck me _harder_, got it?”  
  
Homura looked down at her and shrugged her shoulders. She paused for a second. And then she started to fuck Kyouko _hard_.  
  
“Ohh guhhhh!” Kyouko moaned, feeling herself getting driven across the bed, forced backwards with each powerful thrust.  
  
Homura was slamming _deep_ inside of her, and a normal girl probably couldn’t have taken it. But Kyouko could, could feel every bit of the arousal Homura’s cock was stirring up inside of her. And she _loved_ it.  
  
Kyouko could feel herself getting close to an orgasm. Any second now, she was going to cum, going to cum from getting fucked with a fat dick. Kyouko wanted to cum, she wanted to cum her brains out all over Homura’s shaft, she wanted to get what was making her feel so, so good.  
  
And then Kyouko came. She felt herself squeeze down tight around Homura, clenching down around the shaft. And the pleasure was spreading through the rest of her body, making her moan and twitch as she felt her orgasm run through her. Her nipples were stiffer than they ever had been before, sticking up into the air as Kyouko thrashed around on the bed.  
  
Kyouko was left gasping and panting, staring up at Homura with wide eyes. And Homura had already started to fuck her again, sliding in and out of Kyouko’s pussy. Kyouko moaned, feeling her lust getting quickly driven right back up to where it had been.  
  
“Hey,” Kyouko moaned, looking up at Homura. “You can cum inside of me. Got that?”  
  
“Yes,” Homura said, a flicker of life stirring behind her eyes as she kept on thrusting into Kyouko.  
  
Kyouko nodded and let her head fall back. If she was going to lose her virginity in celebration, then she was going to go _all the way_. She wasn’t going to hold anything back.  
  
Kyouko couldn’t wait to see what it was like.  



End file.
